Good Bye My Love
by Ai Haruka
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary, silahkan di baca aja deh


**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Naruko**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Good Bye My Love**

* * *

**Naruko POV**

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, namun masih jelas dalam ingatan ku tentang hari itu, hari-hari indah yang kulalui bersama dengan**nya**. Sebelum akhirnya Aku memutuskan utnuk pindah ke tempat ini. Tempat yang jauh dari tempat **Dia** berada sekarang. Dan, mungkin saja Aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan**nya**. Yah, **Dia **tidak akan menemukan ku disini. Seteidaknya sampai hari ini **Dia **masih belum menemukanku. Atau jangan-jangan **Dia** memang tidak pernah mencariku sama sekali. Apa yang ku pikirkan, untuk apa Aku masih memikirkan **orang itu**, toh belum tentu **Dia **mau atau sudi memikirkan ku. Karena sekarang Aku yakin, **Dia** pasti sudah mempunyai gadis lain yang lebih penting untuk **Dia** pikirkan daripada Aku yang sudah tidak di butuhkan**nya** lagi. Terkadang Aku heran, sebenarnya **Dia **menganggap ku apa? Apa **Dia** pernah menganggap ku ada di sisinya? Apa **Dia **menganggap ku berharga? Berharga? Hah, mana mungkin **Dia** menganggapku seseorang yang berharga, dan kalapun benar **Dia** pernah menganggapku berharga maka kejadian waktu itu tak mungkin terjadi, ya, tidak mungkin pernah terjadi jika dia bisa sedikit lebih percaya padaku.

**_Flashback on_**

_" apa maksudmu menyebarkan berita seperti itu hah.? Apa yang sedang merasukimu sampai kau tega menyebarkan berita bodoh seperti itu, jika kau tidak suka terhadapku, kau cukup mengatakannya padaku, tidak dengan menusukku dari belakang seperti ini ? " __**Dia **__berkata sambil membentakku, setelah menyeret paksa aku dari kelas, membawaku, oh bukan __**Dia **__masih menyeretku sampai ke atap sekolah, dan menghempaskan ku begitu saja, menganggapku bak sampah buangan begitu saja_

_" heh, jawab. Apa masalahmu? Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? " __**Dia**__ masih saja membentakku. Menanti jawaban yang akan ku berikan, karena Aku memang tidak menjawab pertanyaan__**nya**__ sama sekali. Aku terus menunduk sambil memegangi pergelangan tanganku yang terasa sakit akibat ulah__**nya**__ yang meyeretku dengan paksa, dan lagi apa yang harus ku jawab? Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya? Berita bodoh apa yang dia maksud? Aku tak pernah merasa menyebarkan berita yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya, memang Aku ini siapa? Aku hanya orang beruntung yang bisa menjadi teman baiknya. Lantas untuk apa Aku menyebarkan berita yang dianggapnya 'berita bodoh' itu. _

_" Cih, AKU BICARA PADAMU BAKA! " cukup sudah, Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku dongkakkan kepalaku, kutatap tajam onix hitamnya lekat-lekat._

_" apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan padaku " ucap ku menahan air mataku. Aku tidak boleh dianggap cengeng oleh nya. Onix itu menatap Shapire ku tajam._

_" hah, apa maksudmu menyebarkan berita bahwa aku pernah mencium Karin, kau tau itu tidak pernah terjadi dan aku sangat percaya padamu " ujar__**nya**__ menahan amarah_

_" jika kau percaya padaku, untuk apa kau tanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi " jawabku lantang. Onix itu kembali menatap ku tajam, seolah mencari sedikit saja keraguan dari ucapanku. Aku tahu, __**Dia **__pasti mengerti apa yang ku maksud._

_" justru itu aku tanya padamu. Apa maksud dari semua ini? " sudah cukup, Aku tidak mau melanjutkan ini lagi. Awalnya Aku ingin memberitahukan perihal kepindahanku ke Suna hari ini padanya, hanya tinggal dua hari lagi maka Aku akan berangkat ke Suna, tapi sepertinya Aku tidak perlu lagi memberitahu__**nya**__, toh __**Dia **__sudah membenciku sekarang._

_" aku tidak masalah jika orang yang membentakku sekarang adalah Hanabi, Neji-nii, bahkan jika orang itu Naruto-nii sekalian. Aku tidak masalah, atau orang lain yang juga dekat denganku, asal orang itu bukan __**kau**__ " cukup, akhirnya runtuh juga pertahananku, akhirnya Aku menangis juga. Akan Aku selesaikan semuanya sekarang saat ini juga " Kau adalah orang yang sangat ku percaya selama ini. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku- ahh, Aku sudah cukup muak tidak kau anggap akhir-akhir ini, kau menyalahkan ku tanpa sebab. Kau berubah semenjak bergaul dengan mereka. Kau bukan __**S-A-S-U-K-E**__ yang ku kenal lagi. Kau sudah berubah ". Ya, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabatku sejak kecil. Orang yang sangat ku sayangi, bukan sangat ku cintai malah. Cinta? Yah, Cinta. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini bahkan orang-orang di sekitarku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana perasaanku padanya, tapi dia saja yang tidak peka, atau dia memang tidak menganggap ku sama sekali? Hah, terserah saja sekarang, Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang " jika kau memang sudah membenciku sekarang, terserah. Toh kau juga tak akan pernah melihat ku lagi. Dan ku harap itu selamanya " _

_Dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ku ucapkan, jelas saja, meski aku ini tomboy dan sering berbicara dengan sedikit membentak, tapi Aku belum pernah membentaknya, Kami belum pernah bertengkar sehebat ini sebelumnya. Mungkin Dia juga kaget dan tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari 'kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi'. Tapi Aku sudah cukup marah, Aku menhapus air mataku kasar dengan punggung tanganku dan mulai mencoba pergi dari sana. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Tujuan ku saat ini hanya satu 'Naruto-nii'. Aku turun dari atap sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah dengan keadaan kacau. Kalian tau, kenapa Aku ke gerbang sekolah? Tentu saja karena di sanalah Naruto-nii menungguku sekarang. Aku sudah dapat melihatnya, tapi Aku terjatuh berkali-kali. Akhirnya Aku sampai juga di dekatnya. Langsung saja Aku berhambur ke pelukannya, berharap bahwa itu akan sedikit menenagkanku. Dia cukup kaget melihatku yang berantakan_

_" hei, kau kenapa? " tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus rambut pirangku_

_"hiks, Naru-nii hiks " Aku meracau tudak jelas_

_" sudah ayo masuk ke mobil, nanti kau jelaskan di rumah " ujarnya sembari menuntunku masuk ke dalam mobil, jangan berpikir bahwa Naruto-nii yang menyetir, tentu saja supir keluarga yang menyetir, memang siswa kelas satu SMP bisa menyetir mobil apa?_

_" tuan muda, apa yang-" perkataan supir itu terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto-nii_

_" sudah, cepat kita pulang "_

_" baik, tuan muda "_

_Sepanjang perjalanan Aku hanya menangis sesegukan, dan Aku berhasil menahan tangisku saat tiba di rumah, Naruto-nii tidak kembali menanyakan maslah tadi siang padaku. Sampai saat makan malampun, Aku yang biasanya heboh malah jadi pendiam_

_" Tousan, Kaasan, Kyuu-ni, Kuu-ni, dan Naruto-nii, ada yang ingin Aku bicarakan " ujarku setelah makan malam selesai_

_" ada apa Naru-chan? " jawab Kaasan lembut_

_" Aku ingin berangkat ke Suna besok " sontak semuanya kaget dan menoleh kearahku_

_" kenapa tiba-tiba? " Tanya Kyuu-nii pada ku_

_" Aku hanya sudah rindu pada Arashi-nii " jawabku berbohong, Aku tau, Kaasan dan Tousan tak akan mudah di bohongi, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya Kaasan dan Tousan mengerti dengan kondisi ku saat ini, begitu juga dengan Naru-nii. Aku yakin, saat Aku masuk kamar nanti Dia pasti akan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku_

_" jawaban macam apa itu? " Kuu-nii juga menambahkan. Sudah ku duga mereka pasti orang pertama yang akan protes. Mengingat Aku ini adalah putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze ini. Dan lagi Aku adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Namikaze yang menjadikan semua Aniki ku ini __**overprotective**__ dalam menjagaku apa lagi Kyuu-ni dan Kuu-nii mereka tidak segan-segan akan membunuh orang yang berani mendekatiku. Berbeda dengan mereka, Naru-nii cendrung memberiku kebebasan dalam bergaul tapi sampai ada orang yang menyakitiku, baru Naru-nii akan bertindak. Dan sepertinya hanya Arashi-niilah Anikiku yang paling waras. Dia memang __**overprotective **__dalam menjagaku, tapi tidak sampai berbuat kejam seperti Anikiku yang lain._

_" ya sudah, jika Naru-chan maunya seperti itu tidak masalah. Nanti Tousan urus keberangkatanmu besok ke Suna. Tapi jangan lupa dengan kami ya " Tousan mencoba menengahi_

_" tapi- " _

_" sudah, biar Naru memilih sendiri pilihannya, di bukan anak-anak lagi " ujar Naru-nii menambahkan. Tumben Naru-nii berkata bijak_

_" ya sudah aku ke kamar dulu, mau siap-siap untuk besok " _

_Tak lama aku tiba di kamar, Naru-nii langsung menanyakan perihal tadi siang. Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya pada Naru-nii. Aku bisa melihat ada kilatan marah yang dirasakan oleh Naru-nii. Tapi mengerti, dengan keputusanku, dan dia malah mendukung keputusan ku ini. _

_" ya sudah, kau istirahatlah, besok kau jadi berangkatkan " ujar Naru-nii saat akan kembali ke kamarnya_

_" hu-um " aku manganggukan kepala dan bersiap untuk tidur. Barang-barang untuk keberangkatanku sudah selesai semua karena saat bercerita tadi aku sekalian membereskan barang._

**_Flashback off_**

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, Sunagakure. Kota yang panas namun menyenangkan dan disinilah Akan memulai hidupku yang baru. Bersama teman-teman baru. Tapi bukan dengan keluarga baru. Walau Aku ada di sini, Aku masih berhubungan dengan keluargaku yang ada di Konoha. Juga teman-teman yang masih menganggap ku sebagai teman. Ya, teman sejati.

Sampai jumpa lagi Konoha, teman-teman. Dan selamat tinggal Cintaku.

**END**

* * *

**Review Please**


End file.
